


The first day of the rest of our life.

by Kazmodeus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Romance, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazmodeus/pseuds/Kazmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is in a "difficult" situation he’s very nervous and the reason of this is Steve Rogers, they are alone and they have been drinking for a while, one thing leads to another and both are about to discover what they feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For you, for me, for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm really new into writting stuff, and since english it's not my native language I'll do my best and try to make some sense xD
> 
> I'm gonna upload it in Spanish too :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to add some music to your reading, for this chapter I recommend:
> 
> INNA feat. Reik - Light UP
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UurZ4WzpBMI

"This should not be this way... this REALLY should not be, or it should?" This was his first thought as his ideas reconnected to his brain, something that rarely happens, but this time was natural due to the situation.

He never saw it coming, his brilliant mind never saw it arriving, it just came as a direct hit to his face with such force that well could have pulled some teeth out, it was Steven Rogers or "Cap" as he always call him when he tries to be himself, the Anthony Stark that everyone knows and a very few understand...

– Wow... Cap... What are you doing? – Suddenly he lacks a bit of air, he’s not really prepared for what is happening. 

»– S-stop, you drank too much, this is not you at all. – Having said that he realizes that that’s not possible,that is just an excuse, then it comes to his mind, several questions, questions that are like vultures waiting to eat their precious victim: "... you are not you? And me? Who am I? Who is actually Anthony Stark? Who is he and what led him to this point in his life when he’s forced to make all these questions? "

"Let's recap a little." He says to himself as he’s trying to his mind and body to work together, which, let's be honest is somewhat difficult when a blond, burly, blue-eyed boy of about 1.84cm high is trying to hug you. 

– ¡S-Steve! – He thinks a bit before speaking again. 

»– Give me some space. – Saying this, he manages to get aside from a wall on which the Captain had him cornered in order to walk towards the mini bar is a few steps to pour another drink.

"Son of Howard and Maria Stark, currently head of" Stark Industries ", genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist... Wait a moment, Déjà vu? ... Who cares." Clearly he could not put his ideas in order, after all what he was feeling was not entirely new to him, he already had several days, several weeks, even several months waiting for it... rather said, wishing it.

– Do you know Cap? It’s not something I share everyday, but at nights... I can’t sleep. – He grabs tighter the old-fashioned glass where he poured a whiskey on the rocks, while in his mind flit like bees in their hive, vivid images of his nightmares, his night terrors. 

»– Or rather said... – He calms himself and takes some air before turning to meet those blue eyes like the sky that he sees every day. 

»–... I could not sleep. Because now I can, since we live here ... together. –

And so it was all quiet, only about 5 seconds that seemed like an eternity for Tony passed by, he was the only one who was talking, he wished for Steve to say something, anything. However that did not happen, the silence of 5 seconds became 10, then 15, Tony slowly began to feel a hole in his chest, one that had nothing to do with the reactor but something deeper that cannot be seen or touched, his eyes began to sag a little, to lose the little luster they had after many sleepless nights working on his armor, he felt that the world was darkening, losing its luster. Why Steve didn’t said anything? Why did he feel that way? Why this confession had left his lips? "Damn..." he could only whisper to himself before leaving the whiskey in the mini bar to walk rushed towards the exit of the room.

"I'm so stupid, what did I hope to gain with this?" He kept cursing himself in a thousand different ways while he was trying to escape from his situation, his anguish, his fate... Suddenly unable to do anything about it he stops, his body can’t take a step forward because something stops him and invites him to stay, his body tingles at the time a little heat reaches its face, that's when he realizes that his hand is caught, intertwined with Steve’s hand.  
The leader of the Avengers had reached and caught him so that the playboy just could not do anything to continue with its graceful escape, Tony decided to turn to face him, to confront him. 

– Steve, what are you...? –

– TONY! – Nervous Ironman at the interruption of the strong leader of the Avengers decides to hear. 

»– I couldn’t sleep too when I was found... when you found me, I slept for 70 years and I said to myself that I did not need it, but it was really because the present world overwhelmed me, because I thought this was not my place and there was nothing I could do about it. But you did not leave me behind, you the ultimate symbol of this future in which I should not be, you're at the same time what keeps me here... what keeps me grounded. –

Tony left any remaining intention of wanting to leave and took an still position, he gathered his legs and relaxed his free arm, he let out a little sigh as he clutched his hand tightly to Cap’s hand, deeply that was something he’d wanted to hear in first stance.

– I would lie if I said you do not remind me of your father, one of the men who helped me to become who I am now... – Tony frowned a little his forehead and pressed inadvertently his jaw, the topic of his father has always been difficult to talk about and Steve knew it, so realizing that he trod on dangerous ground he went on carefully: 

»–... but you mean to me someone completely different, I can tell it by your eyes and your actions that you are a great man, not the Self-centered brat most people think. –  
A sudden idea comes to the genius mind "Self-centered brat? If I have fans only, right? "

Steve sighed while still holding the hand of Tony, then he slowly approached his body to finally hold between his hands the face of the goateed brunet: 

– You are to me a link to my past but also to my present and future, I want to be with you, I never want to leave you, I want to fight to protect all, to protect you. –

Tony skin bristled while he felt his heart racing, he could not look away from Steve, from his eyes; he could not help but flinch feeling the hands of Steve on his face, big, rough hands because of all the military training, he felt the heat coming from the body of the blond impregnating into him at the same time he perceived the light, sweet smell of alcohol coming from the breath of the Cap that gradually intoxicated him. "So this is what it feels like" He thought for a moment, trying to remember the women who have gone through the sheets of the coveted bachelor Stark.

And then it happened, just in that momento the mind of Tony decided it was an excellent time to let go, to not think more and just enjoy the moment; He closed his eyes and put his face close to Steve to let himself be immersed in the taste of his lips and mouth, he recognized the taste of beer inmediately, but there was something different, something unique, something that he was not going to miss. Steve on the other hand lets free the chin of his before only avenger companion to take Tony from the waist and get him closer to his body, it could not be helped now, it was an automatic impulse that led him to want to have Tony together with him forever. After a while their lips parted and Tony just said:

– This is officially your first kiss since 1945 – To which Steve replied with a small smile.

The first moment was unique for the two, a kiss which is expected between two people that were born to know eachother, but as men their instincts began to act up, especially Steve who took advantage of the situation by lowering one of his hands to the back of his partner well trained ass, squeezing enough for Tony to let out a groan of excitement. With his free hand he encouraged Tony to stick with what both of them had unleashed in a way he approached the head of the brunet to again test his taste, the taste of coffee and whiskey.

The intervals between every kiss and every space for air were becoming smaller and proof of that just needed to look at Tony, who had already grabbed Steve with both hands from his nape to not let his knees lose strength and so be able to hold up. Steve noted this and let free the now pink lips Tony to whisper in his ear: 

– I think it's time to go to a more private place. –  
End of Chapter 1


	2. There is no better time than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to add some music to your reading, for this chapter I recommend:
> 
> David Guetta - Turn Me On ft. Nicky Minaj
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM

– JA JARV ... IS

– Yes sir? – the shortness of breath didn’t allowed Tony to give precise indications at his AI, well, that and the fact that he could not keep his mouth away from Steve’s for more than 3 seconds. Both men struggled to enter at the same time by the doorway of Tony’s room, some knocks are heard here and there due to the great disaster that usually the inventor has within his room which actually was in total darkness.

Unwittingly fully he decides to separate half minute from Steve to give some order to the situation in which he was now:

– JARVIS, lights… – Both men are dazzled by the sudden flash that causes that instruction, as he can and in the most impatient way possible Steve vacates Tony’s bed and just leaves a couple of pillows and a blanket. Tony decided to go quickly to the bathroom without warning the blond...

– JARVIS – says softly, almost whispering.

»– Am I dreaming? 

– I'm afraid not sir, your brain readings indicate only a slight dizziness due to the levels of alcohol in your system, a good rest is recommended to eliminate any discomfort. 

"Perfect, tough tonight I do not plan in any way to rest." He thinks at the time he sees himself in the mirror to smile as only an idiot in love could do it.

– This is how this will be, JARVIS, disable all monitoring in my room until further notice, by monitoring I mean everything: recording, sound, heat registers, absolutely everything. I also want you to activate the soundproof coating on the walls. – it may sound exaggerated that Stark had such measures in his room, but let’s remember that this genius often has very unorthodox schedules; while others sleep he invents, and while the others begin their day he prepares to finish his, so a coating like that one is just what he needs to not be interrupted in his few hours of sleep.

– Ready sir, your instructions have been implemented. – Communicated JARVIS to Tony.

– Excellent, finally, JARVIS? 

– Yes sir? 

– I do not need spies, so please also desactivate yourself from my room until tomorrow at the scheduled alarm.

– Of course sir, have a nice rest. – Said JARVIS as he disconnects himself like indicated.

Tony quickly refreshed himself in the sink and returned to the main room a little excited just to find a curious Steve Rogers that from the bed tried to spy him, Tony didn’t noticed but he made his anxious guest wait for 5 long minutes.

– Well, where were we? – Tony asked to the almost exasperated Steve Rogers who was waiting on a edge of the bed.

– Do you mind if... I start to undress? – Tony didn’t waited for an answer, he knew in advance which it was, so he began to approach very slowly to Steve while he unbuttoned his vest and shirt to let them fall to the floor.

Steve didn’t resisted the temptation to join his partner so he standed up from his seat causing Tony stop to appreciate the delicious view that was about to happen in front of him. Steve taked off his leather jacket and throwed it away, knocking over a lamp in the way.

\- Hey, you're going to have to pay that. - Tony said with a grin, to which Steve only responded watching Tony’s eyes intensely as he began to take out the tight black shirt that he wore that night, Tony cannot help but see the perfect body of the captain; a flat but firm abdomen almost at nothing to be marked with a murderer six-pack, an extremely terse and worked bíceps and pectorals result of long training sessions that the soldier have been subjected to and a shoulder / back / waist ratio to go total crazy.

Stark had never asked himself how would his ideal man look like, to be honest he had never even considered having an ideal man, but he knew, he knew that Steve Rogers was HIS ideal man, Tony let the super soldier know that by luxuriously and instinctively biting his lower lip.

Tony couldn’t hold himself, for a moment his baser instincts taked control and pushed him into Steve’s arms who without doubting for a second welcomed him with an embrace of such magnitude that Tony cannot help but feel in home, complete, safe, loved ... that's when Tony really understanded what was happening; it wasn’t one more night where he will give vent to his lower instincts, it wasn’t about a lady of which he wouldn’t bother to remember her name the next morning, he was with his other half, with the one that had stolen his dreams and details from long ago, the man to which he wanted to dedicate body and soul from now on.

Steve’s body heat did nothing but provoke Tony further, who had been fully determined about what was going to happen, resumed the session of kisses and caresses to which he had already become addicted, Steve did nothing but follow that current that maked him to never want to end that evening. Unaware of it at all the captain was losing the delicacy with which so far he had treated his avenger counterpart, as his tongue tasted Tony he could not help but want more and more of it, a little stronger, a little more intense, he wanted to have total control of each of the moans of his partner.

Tony immediately realized this change, however something inside him went on further, he had never been treated that way, he had never felt so horny as now; with each caress from Steve on his bare back, with each kiss that the blond gaved by his neck, with each squeeze in his buttocks by the eager hands of the soldier, Tony was reaching ecstasy.

Hardly things were going to be able to continue that way for long, both men were intoxicated with each other's company, their instincts told them that there was still much road to go so the initiative was on Steve, he took Tony from the waist and lifted him easily to lay him on the bed, afterwards he regained his position and began to unbutton his pants, first he removed his buckle insurance with impatience, then he undid the button on his jeans and unzipped completely, what Tony would witness would leave him scarred for life: at getting off his jeans to the ground, Steve let see a perfectly white and round bubble butt highlighted by an a navy blue jockstrap that contrasted perfectly with the white of his skin and the pink of his nipples, yet something also jumped immediately into the view of the philanthropist and it was the fervently erection that was fighting against the jockstrap, although Tony had never had a complex about the size of his penis, Steve Rogers put into question any brief moment of pride.

Tony had fantasized for months about what was hidden beneath Steve pants and only God knows how many nights Tony had dedicated his masturbations to the fantasy of witnessing what he was staring right now.

– What do you say Stark? Wanna try a bit of the capsicle? – Tony was about to ruin the moment with a sneer for the bad pun that Steve had done, but deep inside he knew that that was precisely what he had been asking for at the universe since he gave his first kiss to his captain america.

Neither slow nor lazy Tony reclined on the bed to take off his own pants, even Pietro Maximoff couldn't perform such a feat at the speed in which Tony did, then he knelt in a way of which he would been at the edge of the bed with only one goal in sight, poor naive of him who tought that things would happen at his desire.

Just two centimeters away from releasing Steve’s cock from his sport fabric prison, Tony was stopped by the heavy and rough hands of his now lover who in an authoritarian manner said:

– You haven’t won your prize yet, first I want you to turn around. – Tony didn’t knew quite well what was happening. Was him the same tender and chivalrous Steve that everyone have heard of? He was not sure of the answer yet, but if he was sure of something, it was that he liked that phase of his accomplice and he wasn’t going to disobey him in any way.

Tony simply obeyed and turned his back at Steve who in a sudden but accurate movement accommodated him at the edge of the bed, to then placed his face against the mattress as while he accommodated his waist to leave Tony's ass elevated, Tony had to lean with both hands on the mattress if he didn't wanted to finish with a stiff neck that would haunt him for some weeks.

– Well well, what have we here? – Steve asked inquisitive and sarcastic at the same time.

– Do you really need to ask? If you want I can draw you a ma... – Tony tried to answer only to be stopped at the end of his sentence by the rough hands of Steve who were already exploring what was below the tight brief of Stark , Tony could only shudder at the feeling of being touched by that perverted set of hands that roamed as if it were a delicacy from one of the most expensive restaurants in the world.

Tony tried desperately to leave the impractical position in which Steve accommodated him without any success, with each attempt to do it the Adonis interrupted his romp to return him to the original position, Tony felt how every struggle turned him more and more submissive to Steve’s dominance, each massage in his cock by the hands of the soldier made him drool pre-cum to the point of biting his lips to not come.

– I think it’s time. 

– Time to what? – Tony asked quietly, only to be answered by the sound of his brief being broken by the hands of the blond.

– Time for you to be all mine. – Steve answered in a tone that caused Tony a shiver that ran from his neck to his backside. Stark didn’t knew what was waiting for him and actually he never would be ready for what was going to happen, the next thing he knew after the sound of his brief being destroyed by Steve was that his tongue was running all over his butt, up and down at unpredictable rhythms , sucking and distending his asshole gradually. 

Tony had never experienced anything like that before, his mind just fluttered for a moment wondering how it was that Steve would knew those techniques, though that thought was completely forgotten as the patriot continued his work, at the same time that he had to deal with skilled tounge that was making him moan like a virgin he felt the outbursts of the now busy hands of Steve that gripped his buttocks firmly to squezze them or just to spank them.

Unconsciously Tony began to move his hip with more and more rythm, he wanted to provoke Steve in ways he never thought he could do, he reached success when he felt how the tounge of Steve quit exploring the outer area of his butt in order to begin to prepare him internally, he felt how his asshole was being moistened with the big guy’s saliva, each thrust of that tounge meant an indescribable pleasure. What shuddered Tony more was Steve's ability to stimulate him in that way without leaving his cock and testicles away, which never failed to receive attention from Rogers, the technique used to stimulate each part was perfect. Tony always had been careful to keep his pubic hair flush because he considered that it was the most attractive way for his sexual partners to enjoy, and he was grateful with life to have those ideas because thanks to that the massage and caresses he received were fully perceived to the depths of his nervous system.

Steve did not wanted to lose detail of what he was doing; only in his wildest wet dreams he had performed such actions, he didn’t wanted to forget every angle, every corner, every feeling. He was fully exploiting the weakest point of Tony and he would not let go an opportunity like that.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Let me be part of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to add some music to your reading, for this chapter I recommend:
> 
> Zedd - Beautiful Now ft. Jon Bellion
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl2HeP8RlfU

Stark was about to orgasm, he could felt every corner of his body invaded, but a fervent thought suddenly came to him: "No, not yet, not this way." How he could and against the wishes of his body he laid on his side to stop his skilled partner.

─ It’s my turn, don’t you think so?─ Tony said gasping. Steve replied by licking his lips with his tongue a little while leaving the squatting position in which he was to stand on the side of the bed, near Tony's face.

Iron Man knew his time had come, he finally had "permission" to go for his prize so he stood right in front of the crotch of Steve, he took a moment to see the tottering buldge in front of his eyes, he felt how his mouth began to salivate more than usual and his Adam's apple began to keep pace with the movement of Steve package.

Tony took a deep breath, gathered his knees and with both hands took the elastic from Captain America’s jockstrap, with one movement it went down to his knees, he froze at what he found, since he saw the struggle of Steve’s cock against the jockstrap he knew he was going to face something big, though he never imagined it would be something of that caliber. 21 cm long, maybe more, at that time there was no way to know it, a perfect horizontal erection and a pink glans that matched the color of his nipples that was also well lubricated all over by the pre-cum liquid that had been producing Steve since they began their courtship, a pair of testicles of good size hanging well below the base of Steve’s penis, which incidentally, was slightly less thick compared to his glans, the cherry of the cake was the fact that given the trends of the Captain in terms of body hair, he kept perfectly shaved the area, Tony fully loved to have a hairless mate.

It only took a moment for Steve to take Tony's head with one hand to bring him to his erection while with the other hand he began to play with his own nipples, Tony knew he had to do a job as good as the Captain had done with him before, he moisturized his lips a little and started the feat.

Tony had never sucked the penis of another man, but soon he discovered that Rogers would become by far the only one that he would like to suck, this provoked him many things, it woke countless sensations and flavors: the temperature of Steve’s penis in his mouth, the contrast between the sweetness of his saliva and the saltness of Steve’s pre-cum, the softness of the throbbing member he had in his mouth with each sucking he gave, the movements that his tongue made trying to please his stallion. Several things happened in Tony's mind at that time; how he should breath to not drown while doing his best to put most of Steve's manhood in his mouth and throat, the sexy little grunts and moans emitted by the blonde with each hip movement that he performed so Tony could make even better use his penis, in the same way, he tried to remember what kind of moves have been applied onto him by the ladies who had passed through his bed and drove him crazy, to apply them in his partner, how he should maintain balance while leaning with one of his hands on the edge of the bed, while he performed with the other a gentle massage on Steve’s testicles.

Unannounced Steve took Tony’s chin and separated him from his throbbing cock to give him a tender and gentle kiss, he wanted to let him know he was enjoying every second of what they were living together. When their kiss ended Steve decided it was time to accompany his friend on the bed, so he took the pillows and placed them in a way that even when lying down on the bed he could lean a little on the wall so he could still see Tony while he offered again his erect penis.

Tony was delighted with such a gesture and decided to take position to continue idolizing the manhood of his dreams.

─Do you mind if I do something bold Cap?

─I would be ofended if you didn’t─ replied excited the leader of the Avengers.

Tony raised his leg and in a move that seemed feline turned his body to embrace Steve’s torso with his legs, Steve understood the hint and while Tony returned to the care of his penis, he returned to taste the entrance to his host, both wished to give pleasure at each other at the same time.

Not only that, the tongue of Tony decided to venture a little further by the body it had below: he started licking the shaft of Steve’s penis while handing out small bites along it, he took the testicles of his adonis between his lips and then he sucked them into his mouth to fully stimulate them with his tongue and saliva, he shuddered more and more as he saw himself rewarded by moans and sounds that only a stud like Steve could produce, he felt how his captain legs began to tremble, how the struggle of his ass was lower as Steve’s tongue entered more sharply, he loved those strong hands that spanked him more frequently at the time Steve’s fingers entered through his anus delicately and at moments frantically.

The sweat of both bodies had quickly appeared, it was like an aphrodisiac that incited them to proceed openly without taboos; Tony felt how his sweat and Steve’s became one, he perceived Steve’s smell all over his body and that was something that gave him energy to be even more passionate, to want to be one with, in mind and body.

─Steve, I... I can’t stand it anymore, I... I need it─ Tony interrupted the rhythm that both had with those words.

─I know, neither can I─ Steve merely said with a firmness that could not pass unnoticed by Stark, his mind collapsed as soon as he saw him in the eyes, Steve saw him as a predator who is ready to devour his prey, he could feel it in his body language, Tony was about to be devoured by one of the strongest beasts that might exist, and that excited him a lot... What happened after that had no place in the mind of Tony, his head just stopped working and gave himself completely to the wishes of Steve, he just obeyed at what his body was telling him.

He took position again on Steve, so that now he sat on his belly, never removing eye view of his now confident, no one had ever seen that side of Tony Stark...

─Please, I need you, please do it...

─Are you sure? I’d hate myself if this was not what you wanted.

─Don’t be an idiot, you're the only one who I would allow to do this, you're my world.

Those words were all Steve needed to take the final step, he took Tony by the waist and told him to lean on the bed to elevate his waist to locate it above his own. With one hand he held his cock and with the other he prepared Tony’s asshole so he could penetrate him without problems.

─I love you Steve Rogers, I did it since the first time you called me by my name.

─And I love you too, Tony Stark, since you let me be part of you.

And so, without thinking, because if he thought it too much it was possible for him to contain himself, Tony moved into position and slowly lowered his hips to welcome Steve's erect penis inside him, the blonde had prepared him very well though the dimensions of his lover could not be taken lightly, a series of minor groans almost stopped Steve in his desire to not hurt his partner who seemed to stop, but something in Tony’s eyes told him to go ahead. First came the glans, the widest part of his penis, then the shaft that as went deeper into Tony produced thousands of sensations in both men.

It took some time for Tony’s asshole to get used to the width of the Captain, slowly and with some breaks he allowed his entry until it was completely inside him, feeling the testicles of Steve stuck to his body and the extraordinary feeling that produced Steve’s cock in his body caused him a somewhat exquisite thought: "It seems... it seems that we are made to fit." A slight smile crossed Tony’s face.

Steve wanted to give more time to Tony for be accustomed to him but Tony has never liked to wait, so it was him who started moving, slowly but surely, he returned Steve that seductive but determined look that characterizes him, he wanted to enjoy it, rather said he was, he enjoyed being fucked by Steve. Tony let go of gentle movements to start jumping using the springs of his bed while leaning on the beefy chest of Steve, he enjoyed the friction of his anus and the penis of his partner which was getting hotter and hotter with each thrust that Steve applied to his body.

Steve took Tony’s penis in his hands, he took a moment to appreciate it whitout stopping fucking the smallest one for a single moment, if Tony was not as big as Steve, he had nothing to be ashamed of: about 17 cm, not so thick but quite vigorous as it had not stopped jumping and watering pre-cum all over the bed and on their bodies.  
The hustle in both was evident as the pace they carried in their passion seesaw was increasing with each passing minute, the sound of their bodies crashing was like a song of lust that was accompanied by their moans and the smell of two men making love like animals. Steve then decided to hold Tony from his back and without giving an opportunity to disengage made a movement that ended for changing their positions, Tony was now lying on the bed with his legs in the air and it was Steve who was kneeling at the time he started to fuck harder the brunet.

The legs of Tony began to falter, he was not as accustomed as he would like to this type of physical activity, his knees started to shake and his hips to lose strength, so Steve, at noticing it, immediately placed Iron Man’s legs on his shoulders to give him a better support. In an almost perfect way Steve put his fists on the bed on each side of Tony to support his legs which he stretched completely, leaving its weight fall on his fists and Tony’s hips, the position resembled someone who was doing push-ups. With a little less pace Steve began to penetrate Tony more harshly, concentrating all his strength in each thrust to thereby be able to reach Tony’s prostate and provide him an even more intense pleasure.

─Steve... kiss me...─ Tony said while Steve’s sweat fell on his face, the athlete obeyed the request of his beloved and bent down enough so that Tony could raise his face to kiss him, it seemed that their tongues were fighting inside that kiss to see which one came out victorious, the humidity and the sweet taste that the alcohol still gave them turned that kiss into a memory that neither of them wanted to stop living.

The millionaire could not shake the feeling of wanting to run to the toilet, but he knew he must endure some more, he didn’t wanted to ruin the moment, he didn’t want to interrupt that so violent dance that was taking place in his bed.

Meanwhile Steve felt all the pressure around his cock with a force that could easily break the resistance of any man, the sweet pleasure to feel the ebb and flow of his penis inside Tony was corrupting him, it was draining his energies. Tony’s insides were so warm, so exquisite, so wonderful that knowing that he was treading virgin soil made him tremendously lustful. They spent several minutes like that, at times there were more kisses exchanged, at others it was Tony who took control and retained the Captain inside his body to tattoo in his body that moment.

─Tony, it's almost time, I'm going to cum, and you?─ Steve interrupted, his arms began to fail, his breathing was cut off and his body heat was at its fullest.

─I’ve been holding back 10 minutes Cap, that should speak for itself... do you ... do you mind cumming inside me? ─ Tony immediately perceived how the cum shots from Steve filled him; 1, 2, 3, he lost count by being distracted listening to the grunts of Steve, seeing how his muscles contracted and tightened following his orgasms.

─¡Goddammit Tony, God!─ the heat ran through Tony’s belly to finish on his back, the sensation provoked himself to cum as he had never done, they were violent ejaculations followed by orgasms that he ever could have had.

─¡Steve don’t stop! ¡Please!─ Tony panted while still receiving the onslaught of his partner, the feeling of pleasure mingled with the pangs that caused his orgasms in the area of the lower abdomen, the next thing he noticed was how Steve withdrew his still erect penis from inside to then collapse on his body that already layed on the bed entirely.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. The before us does not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again, how are you guys doing? I hope you like the chapter, If you can leave a constructive comment I would be more than glad to read it, have an awsome week :D
> 
> If you wish to add some music to your reading, for this chapter I recommend:
> 
> Lifehouse - Hanging By A Moment
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWg6X_E_sME

Both laid there, motionless, quiet, the energy of both was gone for a moment, the Avengers tower could collapse without any of them moving a muscle. Tony hugged Steve while being still in bed, stroking his huge back with the same tenderness and delicacy with which would have built his first circuit, he could feel his breath synchronized with the blond's and how they sweat ran down both their sides to end in the sheet.

─ Steve... not that it bother me at all, but I like breathing and that is something that is becoming a little difficult with you over ─ Tony said softly, using a playful and gentle tone.

─ I'm sorry, but I really do not want to, can you hold on a little longer? ─ Steve answered as he settled trying to take more space from Tony.

─ Of course boss, if you do not mind my reactor you can stay there longer, after all this would not be a bad way to die.

10 minutes passed for the blond to raise from Tony's chest, he stopped halfway to contemplate his eyes, his face, his features, his lips, the sweat that still ran down his face and disappeared into his hair. Already kneeling on the bed he spread his hands to Tony so he also could get up, the tired Iron Man accepted and they traded their place in bed, Tony leaning on Steve's chest while he already laid on the pillows, as Tony did, Steve spread the sheet over them.

─ It's gonna be somewhat complicated to explain the others why I'm washing my sheets midweek ─ Tony whispered against Steve's chest.

─ Better said why are you washing your clothes yourself ─ Steve said letting out a sigh after kissing Tony's head.

─ Hey, that was low... but maybe you're right and I should relieve DUM-E from that work.

Steve was silent for a while and held tight to Tony, then he kissed him on the forehead. Tony closed his eyes and curled up on Steve's chest while intertwining his legs with Steve's.

─ What are we now Steve? ─ Tony asked still without opening his eyes.

─ It depends ... listen, I know you have a busy lifestyle and do not want to stand in it, actually I do not know what motivated me tonight, although for a long time I thought about this, how I should deal with what you just happened.

─ You are not alone in this Cap. I also had a lot to do and I know you care about me, you've been doing it for a long time... but at this point I want to formalize our thing, I want everyone to know that we are together.

Rogers blushed and smiled, his chest was filled with happiness and his heart started to beat a little faster, he never thought that Tony would say something so casually. However the concern also came to his mind: What would be of them and their lives together? What would the other Avengers say? And the villains? All these former enemies would seek to end their happiness in one way or another.

When he reacted he would meet Tony's face against his, he had kneeled over him while Steve was thinking.

─ I know what you're thinking Steve... it may not all be easy, but few things in our lives have been, we are fighters, we will be you and me against the world, I promise ─ Tony showed a gesture of peace that Steve would never forget.

─ If necessary I would face the entire world only for you ─ in only one movement Steve returned Tony to his arms, Tony immediately sought to dovetail in the great body of Captain America.

─ So does this mean that we are now engaged? ─ Tony asked a little anxious.

─ Yes, now you're all mine.

─ You know? I didn't knew that dark side of you, that dominant and possessive side... but I must admit that I like it.

─ You remember that time when you told me you did not trust someone who does not have a dark side and I told you that you had not seen mine yet? Well, this is my dark side, I'm not willing to lose you, now that I have the strength to protect what I love.

A small silence took over the room.

─ You say that for Bucky? ─ Tony's voice was husky, he really wanted to avoid that name.

─ I left behind that issue long ago Tony ─ he answered trying to evade the question.

─ Come on Steve, do not pretend, I know everything, aunt Peggy told me long ago, I also know that your first search on Google was "James Barnes" ─ exclaimed as he rose from the bed of a jump, everything was so fast he almost ran out of air to finish the sentence.

─ ¿P-Peggy did? ─ Steve asked surprised he actually did not know how to react to that.

─ She did, so do not try to lie, I know who Bucky was and what he means for you, do not think I did not realize all the time you spent looking for him, I still remember when I could read in your eyes his name every day ─ Tony answered something exalted while continuing his way to the central window of his room.

─ No Tony, no, you do not understand... ─ Steve tried to explain as he rose from the bed to reach his now boyfriend.

─ Yes Steve, I do understand, I understand better than you think ─ Tony interrupted to turn around with the intention of confronting Steve.

─ Damn Tony! Let me finish ─ Steve scolded him as he cornered Tony against the window while he leaned with his right forearm on it.

─ I just ask you to understand me Steve, I... I do not know what would I do if after all this you go away from me.

─ That will never happen! I... I know it's hard to believe but you must trust me, you must trust in what we lived together. Remember when you almost do not return from the wormhole in New York? I was at your side because I thought I'd never listen you talking again, suddenly you opened your eyes and made that bad joke that managed to get me a smile... I gave you my first honest smile since I woke up from the ice. I need you to understand that you did something that Bucky could not do, you came back to me, you didn't leave me me behind, you... you did not forget me.

Tony could not do anything but gulp, he could see in Steve's eyes am immense sincerity, he revived in his mind the many moments he had spent with him, so many battles, so many critical moments, discussions but also the good times.

─ You promise you're never going to leave me?

─ Never Tony, that's the last thing I want, as long as I can breathe you will be my priority, I don't want to waste what we have, if life has taught me anything it is that you must take what it gives you and stick with it.

After hearing that Tony could not help but hug Steve, clasped his arms around the waist of his beloved as he placed his cheek against his chest, he felt how those strong arms took him from behind, he noticed how a slow breath and a soft heartbeat sink him in a sea of tranquility. At that time only the two of them existed in the world, they along with the night, the stars, the moon and the sound of their hearts beating for each other.

After a long time they ended their embrace for a kiss, the warmth of their lips unleashed passion and love in them, their hands didn't feel tired of exploring the body of the other. They wanted to continue with that night forever, to never leave that roo mor being far apart for a moment.

─ You wanna shower before returning to bed? ─ Steve asked.

─ The truth is that I don't, for the rest of the night I just wanna cuddle with you ─ Tony said as he grabbed Steve's hand guiding him towards the bed.

First it was Steve who first settled on the right side, and then it was Tony, who being on the left and after having distributed a few small kisses along Steve chest, finished burying his face in it. However hardly any of them had the intention to sleep, they were too eager to do so, Tony walked his right hand on Steve's chest, his hip, down his legs. Steve meanwhile stroked Tony's back, tenderly exploring the leg that the brunet had placed on his own legs, he closed his eyes to memorize Tony's body.

─ Do you fancy going for a swim? It's kinda hot in here ─ Tony proposed.

─ Sure, actually I've always liked your looks as you swim ─ answered Steve as he recalled the many times he secretly spied on Tony while he swam.

»Do you think anyone is still awake?

─ I don't really think so, but we can always ask JARVIS.

─ Perfect, then let me go for a swim sui...

─ Swim suit? What for? I have towels right here, we don't need anything more ─ Tony interrumpted as he rose from the bed to look at his wardrobe, not before giving Steve a charming wink.

Steve had never been an exhibitionist so he did not like the idea of walking through the tower only with a towel tied around his waist, though he gave himself a time to think: it was late at night, JARVIS would warn them if anyone approached too, and honestly speaking, today he had already done many things that went against his cautious nature, what was the worst that could happen?

And so they did, they took a couple of towels after taking a quick traditional shower and almost like children who breaked their curfew they ventured into the premises of the former Stark tower, making their way to the pool, always walking silently, laughing and gossiping while mocking the situation in which they found themselves. Finally they reached their destination, the pool room, a room that had been included in the latest renovations on the pretext that swimming is one of the best known exercises and it was good to practice occasionally.

They walked directly into the water, leaving their towels next to the edge, Steve rushed first with a near perfect dive, he preferred it that way as that would prevent him from testing the water slowly provoking more chills than necessary. Tony on the other hand intended to do that exactly, he was on his way to the stairs to go down slowly but stopped halfway, he took a moment to appreciate Steve, they'd decided to not turn on the lights to don't alert anyone, so the only thing that lit their adventure was the one integrated into the pool. He marveled at the sight his privileged eyes beheld; Steve accommodated his now soaked hair back while out of the water surface looking for air, the magnificence of his anatomy now shining through the water, his broad shoulders, his well marked back, the biceps that not much time ago had embraced him, his so exquisitely made hands.

Time stood still in his mind, he imagined the bottom of captain's body and how good it must look in comparison of what top displayed, strong and shapely thighs, a round and firm butt, calves worthy of a professional broker...

─ Tony, it flatters me that your partner it's so excited to see me, but I'd more flattered if you finally decide to join me, I begin to feel something lonely you know? ─ Steve called trying to wake the mechanic from his dream.

─ ¿What do you mean Steve? I was just taking me a moment to reconsider the swimming thing, the water seems to be icy ─ Tony answered while uselessly trying to cover his erection as some color flooded his face.

─ Maybe the temperature is not perfect, but we can raise it as much as you like, you just need to come with me ─ Steve affirmed while walking to the stairs to pick up his beloved, he climbed enough steps for the water to be now at the level of his thighs leaving at sight his strong erection that so far the water had hidden.

Tony bit his lower lip and neither slow nor lazy accepted Steve's offer, he went near to the stairs and with a small jump he landed into the arms that were waiting ready to catch him. Steve grabbed his waist and Tony put his arms around the blond's neck while his legs embraced the hip of the bigger one, then Steve proceeded to return to the depths of the water holding always Tony very carefully.

─ We are as day and night, honestly I never thought you would accept to make a twilight with me. ─ Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

─ You must be crazy, who would not want to do that with you? Right now there is no luckier than me in the world tan me ─ he replied in the ear of his lover.

Once in the water, hugging, looking at eachother, they thanked the other for existing and totally contrary to what happened in the room they timidly approached their faces, Steve asked for permission to kiss him with his eyes, to seal his promise of love with his lips. Both closed their eyes and kissed deeply, slowly, without haste or lust, Tony felt as if his heart was filled with Steve Rogers, he could feel as if an entire galaxy exploded in the universe who existed into his eyes...

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
